


Ageplay Louis baby

by loura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Eventual Smut, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Headspace, LGTB, Little Space, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Pacifier - Freeform, Pañales, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Wall Sex, castigo, chupete, louis little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loura/pseuds/loura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene un accidente y Harry lo castiga por desobedecerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ageplay Louis baby

 

Harry abrazaba su bebé Louis mientras dormían, ambos en la cama de matrimonio de su habitación. El chupete del pequeño estaba aún en su boca ya que su papi Harry se enfadaba cuando se chupaba el dedo en lugar de chupar éste. Louis comenzó a removerse entre los fuertes brazos del mayor hasta que finalmente se despertó, sentándose con esfuerzo y cuidado en el colchón. Se frotó uno de sus ojos con la manita mientras bostezaba con cuidado de no dejar caer el chupete. Sólo llevaba puesto su pañal porque esas noches no hacía mucho frío, y el calor del cuerpo de su papi era suficiente para mantenerlo calentito mientras dormía, pero el pañal era realmente incómodo para dormir, le picaba, así que se lo quitó, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y de no despertar a Harry, y luego volvió a acurrucarse junto él, sintiendo ese calorcito en su pecho además de la comodidad de no llevar nada en su suave y pequeño cuerpo. Y con una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dormir abrazado a su novio.

-

Harry comenzó a despertar, y lo primero que notó fue que las sábanas estaban húmedas a pesar de que no deberían estar así, luego escuchó a su pequeño Lou sollozar e hipar a su lado, y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Louis estaba de pie frente a la cama, desnudo, con sus piernas muy juntas y sus manitas en pequeños puños frotando sus bonitos ojos azules, los cuales ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas dejando un rastro transparente por sus rojas mejillas. El menor dejó salir de su boca un chillido, causando que su chupete cayera al suelo y que llorase más fuerte por la pérdida de éste. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó hasta el pequeño, sólo con un bóxer tapando su fuerte cuerpo, y lo agarró del brazo.

“¿Qué te he dicho, Louis? ¡Tienes que dejarte puestos los pañales!” Harry realmente estaba furioso, nunca había sido una persona de buen despertar, y menos si era de ésta manera.

“¡Lo shiento, papi!” Louis chilló mientras era arrastrado al baño.

Harry tendió una toalla en el suelo, obligando a Louis a tumbarse sobre esta. Luego levantó sus piernas y lo limpió con una toallita húmeda para luego comenzar a ponerle un nuevo y limpio pañal, mientras tanto Louis estaba chupándose el dedo, buscando consuelo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Cuando Harry terminó, en seguida le apartó la mano de la boca, mirándolo de una forma en la que hacía a Louis temblar.

“Vete al rincón, Louis, yo tengo que limpiar el desastre que hiciste.” Harry lo levantó y señaló la puerta, frunciendo el ceño ante los sollozos del otro, quien se quedó inmóvil frente a él. “¡Ve al rincón, ya!” Louis saltó ante el grito, llorando más fuerte y corriendo fuera de la habitación hacia el rincón donde debía ir cuando se portaba mal. Había un pequeño banco de color azul allí, y él tenía que sentarse de cara a la pared. Sin chupete, sin juguetes, sin chuparse el dedo, sin nada hasta que su papi le dijera que era suficiente. El pequeño se sentó allí, pero antes cogió uno de los chupetes que guardaba en su baúl de juguetes. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba para tranquilizarse, así que se lo puso entre los labios y se sentó en el banco, hipando. Diez minutos después Harry ya había puesto a lavar las sábanas y había colocado unas nuevas, se había tranquilizado un poco y se había dado cuenta de lo malo que había sido con su niño, no tenía porqué gritarle ni tratarle de ese modo. Quizás sí castigarle por desobedecerle, pero no de esa forma, menos cuando el pequeño estaba llorando y avergonzado por lo que había hecho desde un principio. Mientras se acercaba a donde Louis estaba cumpliendo su castigo pensaba en cómo recompensarle, pero cuando llegó y lo vio con su chupete en la boca y abrazando a un peluche, olvidó todo aquello, ¿desobedecerlo dos veces en una sola mañana? No.

“Louis, levántate,” Louis saltó rápidamente del banco, asustándose por la repentina llegada de Harry, “ven,” Harry se sentó en el sillón individual y el menor se acercó lentamente, aferrándose al peluche del oso panda que tenía entre sus manitas. Una vez que estuvo delante de él el ojiverde le quitó el peluche y el chupete, haciéndolo llorar, luego quitó también su pañal. Louis tenía las mejillas rojas mientras Harry lo ponía sobre su regazo, tumbado boca abajo. “Espero que de esta forma aprendas a ser un buen chico y escuchar lo que papi dice,” entonces la gran mano de Harry impactó con fuerza sobre una de las nalgas del pequeño, haciéndolo chillar.

“¡Papi, no! ¡Papi! ¡P-por favor! ¡V-voy a ser b-bueno!” Pero Harry no se detuvo hasta que su bonito culo estuvo bien rojo. Luego sentó a Louis sobre su regazo y lo arrulló, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo buen chico que era para su papi. “¿P-papi no está enfadado?” Louis hizo un puchero mirando a su novio, y éste sólo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

“No estoy enfadado, cariño, ¿pero qué tal si ayudas a papi, hm?” Harry guió la pequeña mano de Louis a su erección, la cual dolía y apretaba dentro de sus bóxers. Louis asintió despacio y se levantó solo para ponerse de rodillas, entre las piernas del ojiverde. Éste se quitó la ropa interior y acarició la mejilla del chico de ojos azules. “¿No querías tu chupete? Pues chúpalo bebé, vamos.” Louis acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer la húmeda punta, causando un grave gemido por parte de Harry, quien dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño una vez que Louis se metió la punta de su polla en la boca, deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco, tosiendo y atragantándose, y entonces volviendo a subir. Cada vez un poco más rápido y un poco más profundo, mirándolo con los ojos aguados y las mejillas hundidas mientras succionaba y casi ronroneaba antes la gran mano de Harry acariciando su pelo. Entonces sintió que era demasiado y que no quería correrse aún, así que alzó a Louis de repente, haciéndole soltar un chillido, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. 

 

Louis frotaba su rojo culo contra la gran polla de Harry. Ambos gemían, las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Louis haciendo presión en los amplios hombros del otro, y las grandes y cálidas manos de Harry sosteniendo y apretando su cintura. Entonces el más grande comenzó a besar al más pequeño, al principio despacio y luego de forma más ruda, aunque siempre despacio. A Harry le gustaba besar despacio. Cuando se separaron, las mejillas del ojiazul estaban tan rojas como sus nalgas, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cristalizados. 

 

“P-papi, ¿me dejas montarte?” Lo miró con ojos grandes e inocentes, ladeando la cabeza, como si no le acabara de dar la mejor mamada de la historia y no estuviera apunto de montarlo. 

 

“Oh, _joder_ , claro que sí. Vamos, monta la polla de papi.” Las manos del ojiverde apretaron el culo del chico, alzando sus caderas para que la fricción fuera mayor. Y Louis alineó la polla con su entrada. El pequeño juraba que la mirada de Harry no era verde en ese momento, sino negra. 

 

Louis bajó su cuerpo, penetrándose a sí mismo con la dura polla bajo él, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo mientras se acercaba más a su papi para apoyarse en él. Escuchó un grave gemido venir del otro cuerpo, haciendo que cada uno de los poros de su piel se volvieran extremadamente sensibles. Las grandes manos acariciaban y apretaban todo su cuerpo, así como los gruesos labios marcaban cada centímetro posible en su piel mientras él se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar completamente lleno. Cuando creyó que podía con ello, alzó un poco sus caderas y volvió a descender, creando un ritmo constante poco a poco, cada vez un poco más rápido, cada vez un poco más profundo. 

 

“P-papi, n-no puedo,” Louis estaba llorando. No porque le doliese, no porque se sintiera mal. Sino porque se sentía _demasiado_ bien. El placer era abrumador, y su cuerpo lo reflejaba en forma de lágrimas. Harry ya lo sabía, lo conocía, así que solo se puso de pie, agarrándolo por la parte trasera de sus muslos, y caminó hasta apoyar la espalda del pequeño en la pared. 

 

Lo sostenía con una mano mientras lo follaba todo lo fuerte y rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, apoyándose en la pared con su mano libre. Mientras tanto Louis solo gritaba, chillaba y gemía, tirando del pelo de Harry, arañando su espalda y sus hombros y besándolo torpemente de vez en cuando. Poco tiempo después los dos eran un jodido desastre, gimiendo y moviéndose frenéticamente el uno contra el otro, Harry penetrando el estrecho agujero de Louis con fuerza en cada embestida, haciéndole gritar de placer cuando daba con su punto. Entonces Louis se corrió, chillando un ‘¡papi!’ y encogiendo los dedos de sus pequeños pies mientras arañaba con fuerza la espalda de Harry. Éste no tardó mucho en seguirle, corriéndose dentro de él mientras mordía su hombro y lo sostenía, esta vez, con ambos brazos. 

 

Se besaron durante unos escasos minutos mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración, y luego Harry lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado, agarrándolo de la cintura cuando vio las piernas de Louis flaquear. Lo alzó como a una princesa, haciendo que el pequeño soltara adorables risitas mientras iban al dormitorio. Ambos se abrazaron y se acurrucaron juntos una vez que se hubieron tumbado en la cama, Harry tapándolos a ambos con la sábana. 

 

Louis miró a Harry desde su pecho con los ojos grandes, como un cachorrito, y éste enseguida entendió, estirando su brazo para tomar del primer cajón un chupete y ponérselo frente a los labios. Sonrió cuando el menor abrió la boca y lo agarró con ésta, envolviéndolo rápidamente con sus labios y succionando felizmente mientras aún lo miraba. 

 

“P-papi…” Louis lo miró con los ojos aguados de repente. 

 

“¿Sí, bebé?” Preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo con una mano y su barriguita con la otra. 

 

“¿M-me perdonas? Por favor,” parecía estar a punto de llorar, además de que escucharlo hablar con el chupete era muy adorable para Harry, así que este lo envolvió del todo con sus brazos y lo abrazó cálidamente. 

 

“Oh, bebé, por supuesto que te perdono. Siento haberte gritado y haber sido tan malo, no merecías nada de eso, princesa. Lo siento.” Besó la punta de su nariz, sintiendo ese calor en el pecho que tanto le gustaba cuando lo vio sonreír alegre y soltar unas risitas como cualquier niño lo haría. 

 

“Gracias, papi es muy bueno…” Bostezó, cerrando los ojitos mientras se acurrucaba mejor entre los brazos de Harry. “Te quiero, papi.” 

 

“Y yo te quiero a ti, bebé. Mucho.” 


End file.
